Zaigo Zaigo no Mi, Model: Envy
Introduction The Zaigo Zaigo no Mi model envy is a Paramecia Devil fruit that allows the user to create a false identity, and disguise themselves with it. The user will then appear to be the person who's identity is copied to anyone who sees them, though their physical appearance remains the same. Appearance Usage This fruit allows the user to steal an identity from a chosen person, allowing them to pretend to be that person. In order to do this, they need to consume objects conected to or significant to that person. In doing so, they gain the memories relating to those objects, as well as some understanding of the targeted person's manerisms and habits. Once they have consumed enough, they also gain the ability to make people believe they are that person; although they do not physically change, other people will simply not notice or overlook the fact that their appearance is different, as well as other problems. Needless to say, having awareness of their target's memories, they can credibly pretend to be that person, even if they are asked personal questions. Strengths This fruit allows the user to copy an identity, while bypassing many of the usual problems with disguises; the user can use their target's knowledge and memories, thus being able to know things that supposedly only their target would, making them more credible. If they have consumed enough objects, the disguise becomes near enough absolute, with people almost entirely unable to notice the flaws in it even when they are glaringly obvious. Weaknesses The identity the user produces requires objects connected to the target to maintain, and some objects may deteriorate over time, making it hard to maintain. If insufficient objects are consumed, the disguise would be easily bypassed, and they would not be able to maintain it. Furthermore, due to the lack of physical change, they cannot use the abilities of the person they are imitating, even if they are dependant entirely on that person's body. While they can gain knowledge of a person's fighting style from the absorbed memories, particularly if they consume weaponry, they cannot necessarily use that style unless their own body is in good condition to do so. Their attempts to copy an identity are also severely weakened or crippled in the presence of the person they are copying; when the two are compared, anomalies will be more noticeable, and if the disguise is not well maintained, it may well splinter imediately under those circumstances. Therefore, for optimum results the user should ensure that the original target they are copying does not or can not intefere with them. The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Trivia *This fruit is similar to the Mane Mane no Mi, in that they both copy identities. The crucial difference is that the user of the Mane Mane no Mi can change form, but may not know the other person's character well enough to imitate them. The Envy fruit allows the user to copy an identity and pretend to be the person convincingly, but they do not physically change. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman Category:Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk